


Without Warning

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Without Warning

Without Warning 

In the aftermath of being on the run with Trent and winding up in Vegas and the subsequent affair between the two agents lead to something far more reaching.   
After their two week vacation in Vegas Trent began to use Tim in more and more ops just so the two of them could spend more time together without raising suspicion. What was between the two men was becoming more than just a fling. Trent had begun to fall in love with McGee and Tim was returning the affection. Their love growing stronger by the day. Trent did his best to keep contact to a minimum. Even then he found himself drawn more and more to the simple, thoughtful man. He swore to himself and McGee that after this mission he would be through with the agency and the two of them would no longer have to hide. He know one person that would not be happy to find out that him and McGee were a couple. Gibbs he knew would not be happy but that didn't matter to Kort. All that mattered was being with Tim and making a life together.   
Remembering their time in Vegas when they had been on the run brought a smile to Trents lips. Remembering the feel of Tim's body against his, the feel of his lover riding him making sure he didn't hurt him. The memories of his first time riding Tim and the love and care the younger man had for him. He was so gentle, so considerate,doing his best to make sure that the experience was pleasurable for Kort and that he didn't hurt him. Tim was the best lover he ever had.  
Tim didn't really know when he fell in love with Trent but he had. It was hard keeping this secret from his friends but he knew that is the way things had to be done at the time.  
Tim had been so lonely and after that first time in Vegas he didn't think it could or would last but they have been together now for over two years with no one the wiser. He loved Trent with all his heart and soul. The two had made it official and had went to D.C. And gotten married. It was a simple ceremony just the two of them. They exchanged rings and had a simple weekend away for their honeymoon. Tim had to keep up appearances for NCIS knowing that if Gibbs ever found out his life and career would be over. So instead of Tim moving out of his apartment he just shared the small house that Kort had.   
Tonight was special it was their one year anniversary. Tim had selected a nice quiet restaurant out of the way so that hopefully no one would spot them. All either one of them needed was to have someone from their agency spot them.  
Tim had made all the arraignments and everything was set they were to meet at the restaurant where Tim was going to tell Trent that he was going to leave the agency for the private sector where not only could he make more money but they didn't care that he loved another man.   
Tim pulls up to the restaurant and sees Trents car is already in the parking lot. Smiling to himself he get out and heads in.  
The place is just what he hoped for. Quiet and out of the way. The restaurant had a few couples, looking around Tim spots his lover in a small corner booth and heads his way.   
Getting up to meet him, Trent is walking to Tim when he sees the gunman enter. Before he can say anything the bullets begin to fly diving for Tim to bring him down Trent feels the bullet smash into his chest just as he reaches McGee. Tim already has his gun out and pulls the trigger shooting the gunman in the chest. Feeling a body fall against him Tim turns to see his lover falling. Catching Trents body he sees the blood on his chest. Screaming for someone to call an ambulance Tim gently places Trents head in his lap and speaks softly to him.   
“Your going to be alright Trent. Please don't leave me. I need you. I LOVE YOU. Please stay with me.” Tim pleaded.   
“Tim I want you to know that the time I have spent with you has been the best times of my life. I LOVE YOU TIMOTHY McGee and I always will. Please go on with your life.”   
“How can I go on when the only man I have ever loved isn't with me.”   
“Tim there is someone else in your life that loves you just as much as I do if not more. He has always been there and had kept his feelings for you hidden. Please promise me you will never stop loving and caring. Live your life and let him in.” Trent said as his eyes dim and he breathes his last.   
Tim's scream splits the night as he pours out his anguish and hurt in that one simple word “NO!” The tears stream down his face as he holds Trent's lifeless body in his arms.   
Tim hears the gun man cough and realizes that the man is still alive. Giving in to his anger and fury Tim gently places Kort's head on the floor. Standing up he slowly approaches the gunman, pulls his Sig and begins to empty it into the mans head. Hearing the click of the trigger signifying that the weapon is empty he turns and walks back to Trents body. Sitting down he brings his head up and once again rests it in his lap.   
Tim sits there stroking Korts hair and doesn't even realize that the LEO's have arrived. All he knows is that Trents gone and so is his world. What happens now he doesn't care.   
Suddenly Tim feels a warm comforting hand on his shoulder, looking up into bright blue eyes “ He's gone Boss. He died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save him. What am I going to do?”   
“Come on Tim lets get you home. We will talk about it later. You need to let him go.”  
“No! I won't let him go.”  
“McGee let Ducky take him. He will take good care of him.”  
Looking around Tim saw Ducky,Palmer, Ziva, and Tony.   
“Boss why are you guys here?”   
Before answering Gibbs nods to Ducky and the older man steps up.  
“Timothy were here to take care of Kort for you.”  
“Ok Ducky as long as its you and not some stranger.”  
“Gibbs I think you need to take young Timothy home and make sure he gets some rest and that he is not alone tonight.”  
“Thanks Ducky I will and take care of Kort.”  
Gibbs takes Tim by the arm and leads him outside and to his car when Tony suddenly appears.   
“Boss what do you want me and Ziva to do?”   
“Process the scene. What do you think DiNozzo! I want answers about what happened here tonight.”  
“Boss take care of Tim. We will get the answers you need and want.”  
“Find out what they were doing here DiNozzo and what they were working. Find out what kind of op Kort was dragging McGee into.”   
“I will Boss.” Tony says as he turns and goes back into the restaurant.   
Gibbs climbs into the drivers seat, turning he looks at Tims face and sees nothing there. No emotion nothing. Its as if the younger man's soul has left his body. Without a word he   
starts the car and drives off heading to his home. He knows what Ducky said is true. Having seen in more than once he knew Tim didn't need to be alone not know. He remembers that same haunted look on his own face when he had found out that bastard had killed his family. It is the same look that Tim now wears. Gibbs has been aware for a long time that his youngest agent and Trent Kort were together even if Tim didn't want anyone to know. It was the little things that gave them away. All those ops together and the long weekends. The way that Tims eyes would light up when Trent walked into the room and then there was the matching rings they wore. The looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Now when he looks at Tim all he sees is a broken, tortured, lonely, young man. The ache in his own heart is nothing to the ache in Tim's he knows that. He knows as much as he wants to put his arms around Tim and comfort him he knows it wouldn't be welcomed not know maybe later.   
Pulling up infront of his house. Gibbs looks over to find McGee sleeping. Gently shaking the younger man awake “McGee were here. Think you can make it up the stairs?”   
“Sure Boss thanks for the ride.”  
Opening the door Gibbs walks around and helps McGee out of the car. Not realizing that he is not at his apartment, Tim begins to walk to the stairs where he collapses.   
Gibbs sees whats about the happen and grabs McGee before he can fall. Throwing the younger man's arm over his shoulder he half walks half carry's him up the stairs and into the house. Setting him on the couch he gets a pillow and some blankets out and proceeds to put the pillow under McGee's head and the blankets over him.   
Leaning down he gently kisses Tim's forehead. “ I am so sorry Tim. I know how much you two loved each other.”   
Thinking to himself he wished that Tim cared for him the way he cared about Kort but that was all wishful thinking. His heart aching Gibbs heads to the basement to work on the toys for the kids at Christmas.   
Gibbs didn't know how long he worked on the toys when Tim's screams shattered the silence in the house. Rushing upstairs only to find Tim sitting there his eyes wide unseeing, his mouth open in a silent scream. With out thinking Gibbs takes him in his arms and pulls him against him. Whispering reassuring words to him. Gibbs doesn't know how long he sits there holding Tim when the younger mans body becomes wracked with sobs. When Tim quiets he realizes the young man is asleep. Gently laying him down, Gibbs covers him up again and softly kisses his forehead. Gibbs takes one last longing look at time and heads to the guest room to try and get some sleep.   
The sun was up and peeking through the curtains and Gibbs woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Wondering who made coffee then he remembered that McGee was in the living room and that it must have been him that made it. Slowly stretching, Gibbs reaches for his jeans only to find himself still in them and painfully hard. Its been a long time since he has woke up with a raging hardon. Steeping thru the door as he pulls on his shirt he looks into the living room only to find Tim still asleep on the couch. Hearing noises from the kitchen he heads in to find Ducky standing there making himself some tea.   
“Ducky what are you doing here so early?”   
“I thought you could use some help. How is Timothy?”  
“I don't know Duck. I just don't know. He woke up last night screaming. When I got to him he was just staring up at the ceiling and his mouth was open in a silent soul shattering scream. When I held him he began to sob uncontrollable. I didn't know what to do? The kid terrified me. He's lost everything Duck. I don't know how to help him. Hell he doesn't even know that I know about him and Kort. I didn't like it at first but then when I got used to the idea and saw how happy he was I knew I couldn't interfere.”  
“ So you did what you always do and let him go. Does that young man know how you feel about him? I know your going to tell me its none of my business and that this isn't the right time. But hell Jethroe you and I both know”  
Gibbs just stands there looking at his old friend.   
Neither man has noticed Tim, who has heard every word.  
“You don't have to worry about me Boss. I know where I am not wanted. I will be tending my resignation today when we get in the office effective immediately. I won't be a burden to you any longer.” Turning to leave Tim's arm is grabbed and he is pulled into a tight embrace.   
“Tim you don't have to leave and your not a burden.  
We all want you back. I know that Trent was your friend. Please stay.”  
“Trent was more than my friend!” Tim cried. “ He was and is the man I love.” Breaking Gibbs hold on him, Tim leaves and heads back up stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him.  
“Don't just stand there Jethroe go to him. Right now he is feeling alone and abandoned by the ones that are supposed to be there for him.” Ducky exclaims.  
Gibbs stands there stunned for a second then heads up after Tim. Upon reaching the door Jethroe stands there listening quietly he hears Tim's cries through the door.   
Gibbs slips in the door and sees Tim curled up in the fetal position hugging a pillow his body wracked by his sobs. Without a word Gibbs walks over to the bed and gently sits down. Gibbs begins to rub Tim's back doing his best to soothe the young man. Without a word Gibbs presence is a comfort to Tim.   
After a while Gibbs realizes that Tim has fallen asleep again. Knowing that he is exhausted Gibbs quietly gets up and covers him with a blanket. Leaving quietly and closing the door, heading downstairs, running smack dab into Ducky.  
“How is he Jethroe?”  
“He is sleeping Ducky. He is really exhausted. Trent's death has really hit him hard. I don't think any of us realized just how much McGee is hurting right now. Trent's death is tearing him apart. I don't know how to help him.”  
“Maybe in order to help him we just need to be here for him. You need to be there for him Jethroe.”   
“I will Duck. I know I haven't been there for him most of the time but I swear this time I will be here for him. We better get to work before the rest of the team begins asking questions. The last thing Tim needs right now is having people ask questions. He needs his privacy more now than ever.”  
“I agree Jethroe. Maybe we should leave him a note telling him not to come in today?”  
“I will Duck.”  
While Ducky gathers his things, Gibbs leaves Tim a note telling him not to come in today and to stay at his house until he gets home and he will make dinner for the two of them.  
Leaving together, Jethroe leaves the agency sedan for Tim to use in case he needs to go out or go back to his home for clothes or whatever. 

Tim wakes up hours later, finding Gibbs note Tim quickly takes a shower and dresses and starts to head for the door when he remembers his car is at the yard. Looking out the window he notices the agency car in the driveway. Looking around for the keys and finding them he heads out the door to the yard. Tim knows that Gibbs more or less ordered him to stay at home but he can't. He needs to keep busy so he doesn't think about Trent and the life they had made and would have made together. Heart aching he drives to they yard.   
Entering the bullpen only to find it empty of his team. He sits at his desk and fires up his computer. He began to run his scans from the day before. So engrossed in his work he didn't notice when his team returned.   
“Hey Probie I thought you weren't coming in today. Guess Trent being dead was a good thing after all.”   
Before Gibbs or Ziva could stop him, Tim launches himself at Tony.   
Tim rears back and punches Tony as hard as he can in the mouth and then hits him as hard as he can in the stomach, doubling Tony over.   
Just as he rears back to strike Tony again Tim's arm is grabbed and twisted behind his back. Gibbs walks Tim to the elevator and inside. As soon as the doors close Gibbs turns to find Tim hitting the wall with his fist and his forehead against the wall. The sobs wrack his body as Gibbs takes him in his arms doing his best to comfort the younger man.   
“Tony didn't mean what he said Tim.”  
“Its not what he said Gibbs its the fact that he is so insensitive as to others feelings. I know he doesn't know about me and Trent but he had no right to say that.”  
“No he didn't and I intend to tell him about it. Why don't we go down and see Ducky and you can sit and talk to him for awhile while I take care of DiNozzo.”  
“But I have those scans running and I really need to keep an eye on them. We need that information to catch this guy. Trent wouldn't want me to let up until this guy is behind bars where he belongs. We can't let him hurt any more kids Gibbs.”  
“Alright Tim. We will go back to the bullpen. As long you promise to let me take care of DiNozzo?”  
“I promise I will do my best to keep my temper in check. Thank you Boss. I know what you think about that but it means a lot to me.”  
“Your welcome McGee and don't ever be afraid to talk to me.”   
McGee hugs Gibbs tighter and holds onto him for a while.   
The doors to the elevator open and they step out as Ducky reaches Tony. McGee just walks past Tony and Ducky headed to his desk and his computers. 

Flashback:  
“What the hell was that all about Ziva? Why did Probie attack me like that?”  
“I don't know Tony maybe it was some insensitive comment you made about Trent. Maybe it was the fact that Trent and McGee have been partners for a year now. Maybe its the fact that McGee lost the only person that ever cared about him in a senseless crime, that he feels responsible for. Maybe its the fact that Trent died on their anniversary?”  
“I didn't know Ziva.”  
“That's right Tony you didn't but how could you say something so hurtful, so callus to Tim. He is supposed to be your friend and yet you take every opportunity to hurt him. Why?” “He didn't want you or Gibbs to know about him and Trent. He was afraid of the way you both would react. Look at what you've done. Right now he needs our support and our love. What he doesn't need is you shooting off your mouth.”  
“Your right Ziva. I should never have said that to Tim. I am supposed to be his friend and yet all I seem to do is stick my foot in my mouth at the wrong time. How did you know about Tim and Trent?”  
“ I've known since him and Tim came back from Vegas. Me and Ducky were asked to attend their wedding. Tim wanted you,Gibbs, and Abby there but he didn't know how you all would take it. Trent loved him so much. Tim loved Trent so much. The love they shared was so evident on their faces and in their words. It was really touching.”  
Back to the present:  
“What the heck happened to you Tony?” Ducky asks as he begins to look at Tony's injuries.   
“Tim is what happened to him Ducky. Tony shot his mouth off about Trent and McGee hit him.”  
“Tony don't you think Timothy has been through enough. First he falls for a man no one in this agency likes. Second he lost the man he loves and then he has to come here and listen to you berate the man he loved. He thinks its because of him that Trent is dead. How could you be so cruel Tony?”  
“I didn't know Ducky. I wasn't trying to hurt Tim, but like always I stick my feet in my mouth. I would never do anything to hurt Tim.”  
“Yet Tony you do time and time again. Just like Abigail. Speaking of Abigail, Ziva you better head her off before she finds out and comes up her and starts in on Timothy.”  
“Your right Ducky I will go down and ….”  
Just then Abby comes storming into the bullpen.   
“Oh my stars Tony what happened to you?”  
“Abby lets go somewhere we can talk.” Ziva says as she takes Abby's arm.   
“But I can't leave Tony he's hurt. We have to find out who did this to Tony.”  
“We know who did this to Tony.”  
“Then why isn't he in cuffs and being hauled away? Oh poor Tony.”  
Tim just sits there listening to Abby rant and rave. Finally having had enough Tim yells “ I hit Tony. Now are you satisfied Abby. Now you know who hurt him. It was me.”  
“McGee how could you hurt Tony I thought he was your friend. You don't hurt your friends.” Abby screams.   
“Because Abby I said something really insensitive and hurtful to Tim and I deserved what happened. He should of done worse to me for being so insensitive. Abby if your going to be mad at someone be made at me. Its not Tims fault its mine.”  
Abby just looks at Tony, then Tim, then back again.   
Without a word Tim gets up and heads to the head. Doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Once inside the head the dam breaks. He just can't understand why he can't stop crying at the drop of a hat. His chest aches and he longs for Trent's embrace. Trent telling him that its going to be alright. Trent holding him. He misses him so much. 

Tony starts to get up and follow Tim when Gibbs places a hand on his shoulder. “No Tony, this is something I need to take care of.  
Tony just looks at Gibbs and nods. Gibbs walks away headed to the head. Opening the door Gibbs slips next to Tim who is sitting on the floor. His head in his hands. Tim didn't realize he wasn't alone until Gibbs wraps him in his arms and holds him tight.   
“Tim I am so sorry.”  
“Does it ever stop hurting Boss?”  
“I don't think it ever does. When you love someone like you loved Trent I don't think it ever stops hurting.”  
“How did you ever get over losing your family?”  
“Who says I have Tim.”  
“I just thought …. How do you do it? How do you keep going when your hearts been torn out?”  
“I won't lie to you Tim. It's not been easy. Maybe thats why all my marriages have failed. I just don't know. I do know that no one can replace them or Trent. All we can do is keep going, hopefully find someone to love and be loved by.”  
“Have you found that someone Boss?”  
“Actually yes Tim I have even though that person doesn't know it. That person makes it worth getting out of bed and coming to work everyday. I look forward to seeing that person and yet I am so afraid to tell that person how I feel.”  
“Why don't you just tell her Boss? What are you afraid of?”  
“Because McGee its not that simple or that easy. Because I don't know or how they would feel about having a relationship with me?”  
“Boss how are you going to find out if you don't tell her?”  
“McGee just drop it. Besides what he is going through right now the last thing he needs is to worry about is how someone feels about him.”  
Tim just stares at Gibbs for a second not really believing what he has just heard.   
Gibbs releases Tim from the embrace and stands getting ready to leave, when Tim grabs his hand.   
“Thanks Boss what you have done for me really means a lot to me.”  
Holding Tim's hand a little longer than he should, relishing the feel of skin on skin, Gibbs releases Tim's hand and slowly walks to the door. His mind and heart in turmoil. 

Meanwhile Ducky doctors Tony's face. While Abby watches her anger growing at Tim. “How could Tim hurt Tony of all people? What was he thinking? Sure Tony can be a little insensitive at times but thats no reason for Tim to hurt him no matter what Tony said or did.”  
Gibbs walks out and into the bullpen. Seeing the look on Abby's face he instantly knows whats headed McGee's way when he get back to the bullpen. Heading straight for Abby he takes her arm and steers her clear and starts marching her towards the lab.   
“Gibbs what are you doing? I have to take care of Tony.”  
“Tony can take care of himself and he nor McGee needs you interfering right now. This is something they have to work out without other peoples input. This is between them. It would be best if you don't mention it to either one of them. McGee is going through some really hard times right now and Tony was being very insensitive to McGee and the things he said hurt McGee deeply. I don't want you jumping on to him he did nothing wrong and if he hadn't hit Tony for what he said I know I was tempted to. Just let it go Abb's”  
“But Gibbs...”  
“No but's Abby. Tim is really hurting right now and he needs our support not our judgment,or our criticism. Just for once, and for me don't mention it you will only hurt him more.”   
“All right Gibbs I promise I won't. But what did Tony say to Tim that upset him so much?”  
“He said that he was glad Trent was dead and out of our lives and Tim's. He didn't know that Trent and McGee were lovers and had been for sometime. McGee lost one of the only people he has ever truly felt loved by and he is hurting so much. You can't imagine Abbs.”  
Leaning up to kiss Gibbs cheek, “Thank you for telling me. I am truly sorry for being mad at Tim and I am sorry Trents gone.”  
“Your welcome Abby and the best thing we can do is support McGee right now he really needs us all.”  
“ I will do my best Gibbs. I'm so sorry I didn't know.”   
“I know no one did Abby at least not that I know of yet.”  
Turning to leave Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and headed upstairs to the bullpen.  
Heading into the bullpen he finds Tony at his desk working and McGee no where in sight.  
“Where is McGee?”  
“He is in with Director Vance.”  
Without thinking Gibbs rushes upstairs to Vance's office. Not stopping at the closed door Gibbs just pushes in. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks by what he overhears.   
“Special Agent McGee am I understanding you correctly that you want to take some leave?”   
“Yes Sir. I need to take some time to decide if I want to continue being an NCIS agent or not. After what has happened today I really don't know if I want to be an agent anymore. I have always thought of the team as my extended family and now I don't even know if I can trust them. With Tony's reaction and mine. I don't know if I can trust myself. Abby all she cares about is that I hurt Tony, it doesn't matter what he does or says to me. When I go back to the bull pen or down to her lab all she is going to do is tear me apart. Gibbs well he doesn't even care what I think or how I feel. Ziva well she just doesn't seem to care. I always thought that the team would be supportive of me, be there for me when I needed them but like most of my decisions in life I was wrong. They are not here for me and never will be. Oh sure in the field they have my back but do they really. How many times has my life been put in danger because Tony or someone else didn't want to do something. I tried never to complain so no matter what it cost me I did it anyway.”  
“It sounds like you have a lot to think about Agent McGee.”  
“I do. I and I will think long and hard about it. When I get back I will give you my decision. I do appreciate this Director Vance. 

 

To Be Continued


End file.
